


One shot ideas

by hxroldstyless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Slutty Drunk Harry Styles, helpp, im like desperate lolll, larry related ideass, larry stylinson - Freeform, need ideas for one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: basically i need some ideas for larry one shots and i came to u guys bc i need ideas loll
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	One shot ideas

hiii so if u didn’t already know i write larry one shots, and i was wondering if anyone has any ideas to comment them :) u can request fluff,smut, or angsttt. will try my best to write all of them as good as i can lmaoo <3 

alsoo it can be like age play (in a sexual way or nott) i dont have experience writing but ive read a couple of them so ill try. It can be daddy!harry and small!louis and stuff like that. ill feel comfortable writing itt and ik some ppl dont like that but if u dont just dont read that chapter and read another onee <33 one last thing it can include the boys ofcc bc i love all five of them with all my heart

**Author's Note:**

> its 4:03 currently and im just in desperate need of writing some one shots loll but ima actually sleep now bc im tireddd. remember to comment ideas if u wantt. good night/good morning my bunniess


End file.
